Potara
The '''Potara' (ポタラ) are earrings worn by the Supreme Kais and their attendants for generations. Despite being worn so casually, they are actually an incredible power-up item.Daizenshuu 4, p.163, 1995 Overview These earrings are worn by all Supreme Kais as part of their standard outfits, and come in various colors. When one pair of Potara earrings are worn by a single person they have no special properties. However, if two individuals each wear one earring on opposite ears, the true power of the artifacts is revealed. The earrings have the ability to fuse two people into a single entity, substantially enhancing the abilities of both individuals. The resulting fusion lasts forever for Kais (lasting even after death), even if the fused being removes the earrings, so caution is needed when handling them. However, there is one instance where the Potara Fusion will be nullified and restore the fused being back to their original forms in rejection, which is when the fusees are not Supreme Kais. In this case, the fusion only lasts an hour. If a fused being removes their earrings, they can then pass them on to another pair of individuals to use, as seen with Old Kai giving Goku his earrings (who eventually uses them to fuse with Vegeta and form Vegito). In addition, should both users remain transformed while fusing, the fused being will not be able to power down from the transformation. As a result, certain transformations, such as Super Saiyan, can put a significant strain on the user's body and shorten his or her lifespan.Dragon Ball Z episode 267, "Ready to Fuse?" Old Kai gives his pair to Goku as a trump card for defeating Super Buu. In addition, Shin and his attendant Kibito merge without knowing a thing about Potara fusion. If two non-equal beings combined, the superior one will be in control, as seen with the Old Kai. In the case of two equal beings, the fusion will form an entirely new being with a personality traits of both fusees. This can be indicated when their voice sounds like a combination of two beings as seen with Vegito. The being also retains the memories of the individuals. In either case, when the fusion occurs, both fusees cease to exist. This is evidenced when Goku can't afford to use Dende as a partner because his existence is linked to the Dragon Balls. The fusion can be used on both a deceased being and a living being, in which case, the resulting being will be living. While the fusion is normally permanent, there are at least two methods shown to be capable of undoing it. The first is if there isn't at least one Kai as a fusee. If this happens, the fusion will last only an hour. Also, in Vegito's case, in Dragon Ball Super, when he went Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, his power was so immense, it forced the fusion to end in five minutes. The second known method is to simply wish for the fusion to be undone through the Dragon Balls. In Dragon Ball Super, Goku Black wears a green Potara earring in order to use the Time Ring in his position. The Potara Fusion was mentioned again by Gowasu and Zamasu, as Gowasu appointed him briefly to the rank of Supreme Kai by wearing a Potara correctly, so he can use the Time Ring. Gowasu suggested that they could fuse permanently if they wish so, but Zamasu rejected the offer for later. It is also revealed that if you wear one of two Potara earrings on the same ear, the two beings will not fuse.Dragon Ball Super episode 54, "He Who Carries Saiyan Blood Trunks' Determination" Gowasu revealed that the reason why Goku and Vegeta did not stay fused the previous time was because they were not Supreme Kais and that non-Supreme Kais would only stay fused for an hour. At least one Fusee would have to be a Supreme Kai in order for the fusion to stay permanent. However, Vegito Blue defused before even forty minutes had passed, Gowasu and Shin were unsure of the reason, though they speculated that either Vegito Blue was too powerful and caused the fusion to run out fast, or that mortals actually had less of a fusion time than Otherworldly beings. Potara Fusion Potara Fusion (ポタラの合体) is similar to the Fusion Dance technique, however unlike the Fusion Dance, the Potara Fusion only lasts an hour unless it involves a Kai (although the Manga implies that the Kai must be an official Supreme Kai to make the fusion permanent). The first example is when Vegito is separated into Goku and Vegeta, the two individuals who had fused to form Vegito, soon after being absorbed by Super Buu. In the Manga, Old Kai stated that the potara works even better than the fusion dance, it is most likely that Old Kai was implying that the potara was better than the fusion dance on the time limit for being permanent and for being 1 hour for mortals, and for being more quicker to fuse. Their is some validity in Old Kai's comment when Goku was going to leave to go help Gohan, Old Kai asked him how was he going to defeat Buu and Goku replied by saying that he and Gohan could use fusion and Old Kai replied by saying that Buu will not let them stand around and let them use fusion, while Old Kai was telling Goku how to use the potara earring he said to Goku to clip the potara earring on his left ear and Gohan clips the potara on his right ear, and then Old Kai said that the potara earring is just like fusion dance. Also, while with the Fusion Dance the post-merged clothing is the native dress of the people of Planet Metamor, when merging with the Potara not only are the two people's bodies mixed together, but their clothing is as well. The resulting fusion will have the power of both fusees multiplied by each other."Union of Rivals"Dragon Ball: Super Exciting Guide, 2009 There are five known Potara Fusions seen in the series: #Chronologically, the first was a fusion between Old Kai and an old witch. #The second was the fusion of Shin with Kibito, (which they voluntarily performed to test their Potara earrings, not realizing the fusion would be permanent). #The third Potara Fusion was the most prominent. Goku fused with Vegeta to form Vegito for their first time. They defused after an hour. #The fourth fusion occurs when Future Zamasu and Goku Black fuse to form Fused Zamasu. #The fifth fusion is the second fusion of Goku and Vegeta to form Vegito again. The fusion ended earlier than an hour due to the overwhelming energy consumption of Super Saiyan Blue. To use the Potara fusion, the two fusees each take one of the two earrings and put them on opposing ears. The two will automatically merge as soon as the earrings are put on. Those wishing to fuse do not necessarily have to be wearing earrings from the same set in order to do so. Kibito and Shin simply remove their left and right earrings respectively and before they can react, they are drawn towards each other and subsequently fused together. Despite this, Kibito's earring (which was blue in the anime) becomes the color of the Shin's earring (which was yellow). Another oddity of Potara fusion is that unlike the Fusion Dance, the more dominant spirit of the two fused individuals takes precedence over the weaker not just in looks but in voice as well. The proof of this is that both Old Kai and Shin seem to be the ones in control of their fused forms while having a few noticeable traits from the Old Witch and Kibito respectively. The Potara Fusion does have devastating weaknesses when used improperly, at least in the Anime. Should the two fusees have different body types of immortal and mortal, such how as Future Zamasu and Goku Black became Fused Zamasu, the body will slowly start to deteriorate. Not only physically, but mentally as well. Fused Zamasu's right side had become purple, and his arm began to melt and expand, despite using a healing technique. This conflict also was shown to turn the ordinarily calm Zamasu insane, wildly attacking. Other abilities A sharing of the Potara of a Supreme Kai rank enables anyone to use the Time Rings to travel into the future and return to the present. Video game appearances In both Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, Shin can use the Potara Fusion and fuse with Kibito to become Kibito Kai. Goku and Vegeta both can use the Potara Fusion and fuse together to become Vegito. Also in Budokai 2, Goku and Hercule can use the Potara Fusion and fuse together to become Gokule. In the Budokai series, Potara Fusions lacks the timer seen with Fusions produced by Fusion Dance, because at the time the games it was believed that Potara Fusion was permanent for all Potara Fusions, as the revelation that it would only be permanent a Supreme Kai based Potara fusion like Kibito Kai. The Potara also appears in gameplay when Goku and Vegeta are about to fuse in Dragon Ball Heroes. The game Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 features a character upgrade system that uses different "Potaras" to add special attributes to characters. These Potaras are known as "Z-Items" in the English release. A wide variety of different upgrade types are available, ranging from simple stat upgrades to powerful special abilities.Z-Item FAQ at GameFAQs The sequel game, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, features the same system as Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi and Budokai Tenkaichi 2, with a new Z-Item type: the Red Potara Z-Item, which substantially increase the powers of the fighters. They have the same abilities as the other Potara Z-Items, only compacted into one usage, such as maximum damage, inflicting neutral damage with Blast 2 and Ultimate Blast attacks, recovering health quickly, surpassing limits, using half the amount of energy for ki consumption usage, and others. Characters with all "Red Potaras" equipped are also called "GOD Characters." Red Potaras can only be accessed by the player through cheat devices or by entering passwords to allow access to these characters in Duel mode, though computer-controlled characters will have Red Potaras equipped during certain matches in Story Mode or Dragon Sim mode. In the ''Raging Blast'' games, Potara are used in the same way as in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. In the Potara Fusion ending of the PSP game Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai: using the Potara earrings (which Kibito Kai had Shenron repair), Goku and Vegeta use this to fuse back into Vegito in order to defeat Janemba and Buu before going to train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Potaras also appear in Jump Super Stars. In Super Dragon Ball Heroes, during the Demon God Towa Saga, Xeno Vegeta and Xeno Trunks use Potara earrings given to them by Chronoa to fuse into Vegeks in order to take on Demon God Towa. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, like most Kaioshin the Chronoa wears a pair of Potara earrings, though they are never used to initiate Potara Fusion. Additionally, despite Vegito's appearance in the game, Goku and Vegeta use of the Potara Earring to fuse into him is not shown as he only appears in Parallel Quests and not in the game's main story (unlike Gotenks and Gogeta who use the Fusion Dance during the Majin Buu Saga and the 2nd half of the GT Saga). Despite Vegito's Clothes appearing as an obtainable outfit for the Future Warrior, it lacks Vegito's Potara Earrings entirely. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, in addition to the Potara worn by Vegito, Chronoa, and Elder Kai, Goku Black wears one Potara earring his left ear. As part of the Super Pack 4, Vegito Blue and Fused Zamasu appear as DLC characters. In Dragon Ball Fusions, male & female Offworlder characters will wear Potara Earrings if custom Face Options 1, 2, 3, or 4 (which are based on the Shinjin) are selected. Additionally some non-Offworlder characters such as the Namekian Moolin wear Potara-like Earrings. Additionally, certain EX-Fusion characters like Kibeerusshin may wear Potara Earrings if one of fusee wears them (as Kibeerusshin is the fusion of Beerus and Kibito Kai). Characters created via Potara Fusion *Old Kai *Kibito Kai *Vegito *Fused Zamasu *Gokule (hypothetical) *Den-Goku (hypothetical) *Vegeks Trivia *Several characters in the franchise wear earrings similar in style to the Potara, among them are: Zarbon, a man bearing the same symbols as Nok in the audience of the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament, Don Kee, and the Demons Towa from Dragon Ball Online and Dragon Ball Xenoverse and Demigra from Xenoverse and Dragon Ball Heroes. **In Dragon Ball Fusions, certain characters like Moolin wear Potara-like earrings. *In Dragon Ball Fusions, it is shown that it is possible for a Shinjin-based Potara fusion like Kibito Kai to perform EX-Fusion. Presumably this is due to normally permanent nature of said fusion. **Additionally, both Kibito Kai and Vegito can perform Five-Way Fusion as well. Gallery References es:Pendientes Pothala ru:Потара pl:Potara pt-br:Potara ca:Potara Category:Clothing Category:Fusion Category:Objects Category:Items in Budokai Tenkaichi